


anything hurts less

by annstis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annstis/pseuds/annstis
Summary: Бэкхён принудительно даёт обет молчания. Это, однако, оказывается не так легко, как может прозвучать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anything hurts less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141256) by [astroblemish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroblemish/pseuds/astroblemish). 



> Необъятное спасибо моей бете Andrea Roshon, которая откладывала редактуру целый месяц, а потом села и всё сделала за пару часов.

Конец света наступает утром во вторник, когда Бэкхён просыпается с больным горлом.

Однако, как и в случае с большинством апокалипсисов, Бэкхён не осознаёт, что мир рушится. Он списывает это всё на позднюю запись турнира «давайте-унизим-геймерские-способности-Бэкхёна» по LoL с Хичолем. Больное горло – это обычное дело для того, чья жизнь практически вся полагается на голосовые связкибольше, чем на ноги. Так что Бэкхён ничего об этом не думает, а просто делает себе горячий шоколад, как делала его мама дома, только с водой вместо молока, потому что молочные продукты плохо влияют на голос.

Когда Чондэ спускается, и Бэкхён отвечает на его приветствие хриплым «доброе утро», Чондэ говорит:

– Бэкхён, с твоим голосом что-то не то.

Бэкхён смущённо потирает горло и отвечает:

– Просто простудился, думаю. Вчера допоздна кричал на Хичоля-хёна, когда он использовал ADC. – Он слабо улыбается.

Милые, милые уголки губ Чондэ опускаются на малейшую секунду, но потом он говорит Бэкхёну поправляться, дружески похлопывая по плечу, и все беспокойства Бэкхёна растворяются.

 

 

 

 

 

Оказывается, что это не просто простуда.

Боль не утихает даже через неделю, когда они вдевятером прогоняют «Monster» в 39483409324-й раз. Бэкхён старается не обращать на боль внимания, но она всё равно его пилит. Это тяжёлый год: камбэк с «EX’ACT» и запуск CBX. Накопившийся стресс давит на его плечи.

Он даже сейчас чувствует эти беспокойства, царапающие его горло, пытающиеся его потопить. Он хочет их озвучить, пошутить или рассмеяться, просто чтобы избавиться от них, облегчить напряжение, но, когда он пытается это сделать, удаётся вытолкнуть только слабый хрип, и Бэкхён понимает, что _не может_.

Бэкхён, в миг самой сильной слабости, посреди танца, начинает паниковать.

 

 

 

 

 

У Бэкхёна не сразу получается успокоиться, и вот Минсок уже трясёт его за плечи и говорит ему дышать, пока Чунмён безостановочно спрашивает, _что не так_. Только когда он открывает рот и выталкивает: _«Мой голос»_ , и это звучит, как рвущаяся струна гитары, а не как человеческая речь, – тогда глаза обоих хёнов расширяются в понимании.

Следующим утром Минсок отвозит его к доктору.

Ещё рано, и никто (предсказуемо) не проснулся, потому что сегодня выходной, и Минсок в тишинезаботливо делает Бэкхёну кофе так, как он любит.

Это, очевидно, должен быть жест утешения, но Бэкхёну становится только _хуже_ , потому что он не может сказать « _спасибо_ » или « _очень вкусно_ » или даже поддразнить Минсока из-за торчащих на затылке волос, которые не лягут, как надо, часов до десяти. Бэкхёну приходится сидеть в тишине, и это отвратительно.

В комнате ожидания тоже не лучше, и он безучастно барабанит ладонями по коленям, разглядывая линолеум. Минсок рядом с ним спокойный и сонный, молчаливый, и Бэкхён завидует его поведению, пока не понимает, что это не Минсок тут потерял свою самую важную черту. Это можно сравнить с тем, как Минсок бы проснулся без своих кубиков пресса, хочет пошутить Бэкхён, но, чёрт возьми, _не может_.

( _– Не разговаривай_ , – сказал Чунмён, успокаивая паническое дыхание Бэкхёна, – _пока мы не поймём, что это такое, не разговаривай. Мы не можем рисковать_.)

( _Мы_. Бэкхён не один будет страдать от своего потерянного голоса.)

Чем дольше он ждёт, тем короче становится его дыхание, тем сильнее ему хочется открыть рот, чтобы заглушить тихую удушающую панику, которая пробирается в него сантиметр за сантиметром. Но Бэкхёну _нельзя_ , потому что, как он понял, он может потерять голос _навсегда_ , и тогда их группа лишится ещё одного участника, что – как бы скромен Бэкхён ни был – они не могут себе позволить.

EXO могут потерять одного из самых выдающихся вокалистов, но Бэкхён может потерять гораздо больше.

(Работу, друзей, _голос_.)

– Бэкхён? – говорит доктор, и Минсок поднимает на неё взгляд.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой пошёл? – аккуратно спрашивает он, похлопывая Бэкхёна по руке. Бэкхён качает головой.

Он может сейчас многого лишиться, но хочет сохранить хотя бы то немногое, что осталось от его гордости.

– Значит, вы не можете говорить? – спрашивает доктор. Она уже давно работает с EXO и может пропустить ненужные беседы и основные вопросы, да и не то, чтобы Бэкхён мог ей детально ответить. Он неуверенно кивает.  – Попробуйте, – говорит она.

– Привет, – говорит он, но это больше звучит, как хрип какого-то чудища.

– О, – отзывается доктор и поджимает губы.

Она проверяет ещё, надавливая на горло, а потом Бэкхён кивает или качает головой, когда она перечисляет симптомы, потому что она говорит, что лучше будет вообще не использовать голосовые связки. В конце концов, тщательно обдумав, что ещё можно сделать, доктор засовывает трубку с камерой Бэкхёну в глотку.

– А-а, – понимающе говорит она и указывает на странную белую штуку, выделяющуюся среди Бэкхёнова розового горла, пока он сидит с камерой глубоко в глотке напротив своего доктора. – У вас вокальный узел.

Бэкхён _давится_.

Доктор быстро вытаскивает камеру, чтобы он отплевался, прокашлялся и успокоил дыхание. Она сочувственно похлопывает его по спине.

– К счастью, он не очень большой, – продолжает она, перематывая съёмку и останавливая её на чёртовом узле, чтобы Бэкхён мог посмотреть злу прямо в его блядские глаза (или их отсутствие). – И его легко удалить с помощью небольшой операции… – глаза Бэкхёна расширяются при слове «операция», – но записать вас можно только через две или три недели?

Бэкхён против своей воли пытается издать задушенный звук – но тут же проваливается.

 _Я певец!_ – хочет закричать он. Не танцор, или вижуал, или рэпер, а чёртов _вокалист_ , он не может позволить себе ждать _минимум две блядских недели_ , чтобы его жизнь пришла в норму. Он хочет, как обычно, выпустить это с помощью крика, но не может. Понимание, что он неделями не сможет говорить, медленно закрадывается внутрь.

Доктор даже не замечает его паники, потому что слишком занята изучением узла на экране, и все его страхи остаются спрятаны в тишине.

 

 

 

 

 

Доктор повторяет Минсоку практически то же самое, что сказала Бэкхёну, потому что _Бэкхён, блять, не может этого сделать._ Она записывает его на операцию через три недели и запрещает ему говорить _вообще_ до того момента, или узел может увеличиться, и тогда его будет тяжелее удалить, а тогда он может _совсем_ потерять голос – то есть, на _всю жизнь_.

Всё нормально, думает Бэкхён с улыбкой _я-хочу-умереть_ на лице, три недели в размере мироздания – это ничто.

(Нет.)

 

 

 

 

 

Большая часть других участников сочувствуют, а не дразнят – даже до Чанёля, кажется, в кои-то веки доходит, это небывалое событие. Они ходят вокруг него на цыпочках, и это немного перебор, но Бэкхёну такое сюсюканье нравится больше, чем он готов признать. Даже Кёнсу, который обычно никогда даже глазом не моргнёт на громкие жалобы Бэкхёна, тихонечко делает ему чай с лимоном и мёдом, когда может. Бэкхёну не нравится вкус, но он всё равно выпивает.

Единственный, кто с ним не церемонится – это Чондэ, как всегда шумный. Он угрожает Бэкхёну ударить его, даже если он просто открывает рот, чтобы зевнуть, на случай, если он вдруг попытается заговорить. Это немного странно, потому что Чондэ постоянно разговаривает сам с собой, когда они вместе, и говорит все шутки, который Бэкхён сказать не может, но, кажется, не возражает. Всё так же, как обычно – хотя теперь они проводят больше времени вместе, потому что Бэкхён немой и приставучий – но в воздухе между ними повисает что-то тяжёлое, чего Бэкхён раньше не замечал за шумом, что-то густое и чётко ощутимое. Но Чондэ достаточно громкий, чтобы почти всегда перекрывать это.

Снять с себя ярлык _бигля_ почти приятно, думает Бэкхён, не так утомительно, что ли. Сейчас это лежит на плечах Чондэ. И Чанёля, наверное.

Но проблема с сущностью бигля в том, что она заключается не в голосе, она бежит в его крови, и с каждым днём раздражение Бэкхёна растёт от того, что он не может пошутить или даже спросить о чём-то без бурной жестикуляции. Однажды раздражения становится так много, что Чондэ возвращается домой и шлёпает на стол перед ним листочки для заметок в форме животных и протягивает чёрный маркер.

– Давай, – говорит он, садясь рядом с Бэкхёном на диван и всё ещё размахивая маркером у него перед носом. – Ты всю неделю мне хотел что-то сказать, да? Не понимаю, почему ты сам об этом не догадался.

Бэкхён ошарашено смотрит на листочки и робко забирает у Чондэ маркер. То, что он хотел сказать всю неделю – это « _спасибо»_ , потому что у Чондэ получилось заполнить паузы, которые Бэкхён заполнить больше не может, и это было приятно в такой странной – но вроде как хорошей – манере. Он помогал Бэкхёну, когда другие участники не понимали, и даже сейчас помогает Бэкхёну каким-то образом вернуть голос. (Он тоже не знает, почему сам об этом не додумался.)

Но вместо этого Бэкхён пишет: « _твой пробор посередине выглядит по-дурацки»_ и беззвучно хихикает, когда Чондэ закатывает глаза и смущённо убирает волосы с глаз. Но Бэкхён это не всерьёз; Чондэ всегда выглядит хорошо.

 

 

 

 

 

Бэкхён может не разговаривать – благодаря маркеру и стопке листочков в форме собак, которые дал ему Чондэ. Но не петь оказывается гораздо сложнее, чем он думал.

Молча сидеть в машине, пока Чондэ и Минсок в хуиллионный раз выясняют, кто из них король высоких нот – это одно; совсем другое – молча сидеть во время вокальных разминок за сценой и даже во время лайвов, когда их менеджер не разрешает Бэкхёну выступать.

– Отдых для твоих связок – это важно, – строго сказал он. – Как и отдых для тела. Я тебя туда не выпущу, пока ты снова не сможешь петь. В этом нет смысла.

Естественно, Бэкхён проглотил все свои слова и согласился, потому что выпускать на сцену певца, который не может петь – бессмысленно, как и спорить без голоса, и разделение строчек Бэкхёна между Минсоком и Чанёлем звучит гораздо логичнее, чем просто открывать рот под музыку. Их менеджер прав во всём, но это не означает, что Бэкхён не чувствует себя лишним.

За сценой немного слишком тихо, хотя фанаты и кричат на частоте, которую человеческое ухо не может улавливать, и Бэкхён пытает себя, стоя в стороне от сцены и беззвучно проговаривая слова всякий раз, когда должен был петь. Ему пришлось с помощью листочка и ручки уговаривать вообще разрешить ему прийти на концерт, а не остаться в общаге, но он пообещал молчать и воспользоваться возможностью вживую увидеть выступление EXO. Может быть, как-то мысленно поправить хореографию, отыскивая недостатки.

По крайней мере, чуть погодя становится не так больно и даже интересно видеть, как они выглядят, когда выступают. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они не отправляются в 2013 год и не начинают «What is love».

Бэкхён-то думал, что они уже покончили с тем безобразием, которое есть эра «MAMA», но вот Чондэ вытягивает _его_ ноты вместе с Кёнсу, и Бэкхён думает: ох.

На корейском Чондэ звучит лучше – но Бэкхён всегда так думал, возможно, потому что он нихера не понимает в китайском даже после двух лет изучения, а уверенность Чондэ в использовании языка и так-то не на лучшем уровне. Но также он просто лучше звучит с Кёнсу. Кёнсу всегда говорит, что у Чондэ высокие ноты получаются лучше, чем он и Бэкхён когда-либо смогут спеть, и это _видно_ , когда он вытягивает Бэкхёновы строчки, даже не вспотев, и даже ни одна вена не выпирает.

Бэкхён не может чётко это обозначить, но что-то в их выступлении просто… красиво. Их голоса звучат вместе намного лучше, чем когда-либо звучали с Лу Ханем или Бэкхёном соответственно. Их дуэт – идеальная гармония, и в обжигающем жёлтом свете прожектора Чондэ сияет – то есть, он всегда сияет, это побочный эффект от таланта, который он не может удержать внутри. Но сегодня вечером что-то иначе, когда Бэкхён тихо и спокойно наблюдает со стороны, а не за сценой, где жарко и бегает стафф. В тишине наслаждаться Чондэ проще, даже если музыка далеко не тихая.

 _‒_ _Tell_ _me_ _what_ _is_ _love_ , ‒ вытягивает Чондэ, завершая песню, и Бэкхён думает: _ох_.

 

 

 

 

 

– Что ты думаешь? – спрашивает Чондэ, улыбаясь ему за сценой, когда концерт заканчивается, и из-за их странного, одного на двоих понимания Бэкхёну не требуется переспрашивать, о чём он говорит.

 _«Ты был хорош,_ – пишет он и чувствует, как что-то в животе скручивается, когда Чондэ застенчиво улыбается ему. Он отрывает бумажку. ­– _Но я бы спел лучше»._

Чондэ его бьёт. Заслуженно.

 

 

 

 

 

 

– Ты такой странный, когда тихий, – монотонно сообщает Кёнсу, когда Бэкхён помогает ему на кухне, усердно промывая листья салата. Сидеть спокойно – почти тяжелее, чем молча стоять, и Бэкхён постоянно чувствует желание помочь группе, как может. Особенно учитывая, что подводит их с тех пор, как у него в горле обнаружили херов узел, и создаёт им дополнительную работу, ведь им нужно маскировать его отсутствие.

Бэкхён поднимает взгляд, моргает и изгибает бровь. _Почему это?_

– Я не знаю, – неловко отвечает Кёнсу, и кончики его ушей краснеют под вопросительным взглядом Бэкхёна.  – Ты просто кажешься… грустнее?

 Бэкхён сглатывает.

– Ты был такой громкий и непокорный… – Кёнсу – единственный человек младше семидесяти, кто использует слово « _непокорный_ », – …но без звука ты просто как-то… – Он замолкает, снова краснея, и погружает руки в промываемый рис, просто чтобы отвернуться. – Наверное, ты, Чанёль и Чондэ в таких вещаходинаковые, я просто никогда до этого не замечал.

Бэкхён на миг потрясён, пойман врасплох тем, что даже твердолобый Кёнсу заметил в нём это, а также самим этим фактом. Молчание душит, молчание заставляет человека _думать_ , а мысли ведут к целой куче вещей похуже, чем то, к чему может привести шум. Музыка всегда была частью жизни Бэкхёна, но только потому, что он всегда думал, что музыка есть… ну, не только в музыке. Музыка есть во всём, если только ты обратишь внимание: в кипящем бульоне на плите, в сталкивающихся друг с другом кастрюлях Кёнсу, в звонком и громком смехе Чондэ.

Без голоса он не может создавать музыку, а без музыки он ничто.

У Бэкхёна в этой поглощающей тишине появилось гораздо больше времени подумать– о том, что у него слишком широкий нос, что его сердце тяжело бьётся, когда он думает о Чондэ, что у хирурга может сорваться рука, и он навсегда лишится голоса, лишится места в EXO, лишится всего, что любит и ненавидит одновременно.

Бэкхён очень многое заметил благодаря всей этой новоприобретённой тишине. То, мысли о чём он уже очень, очень давно откладывал.

Вместо того чтобы сказать всё это, он просто выцарапывает: « _как я могу грустить, когда у меня есть ты, Кёнсу-я~»_ на листочке в форме свинки и прикусывает щёку, чтобы сдержать вопли, когда Кёнсу гоняет его по кухне с раскалённой сковородой.

 

 

 

 

 

 

– В EXO ведь девять участников, верно? – спрашивает Чондэ у ведущих развлекательного шоу, и камера смешно приближает то, как они обмениваются взглядами, говорящими: « _ну да_ ». – Но это на самом деле не так.

Его слова повторяются раз, два, три ради этого особого нагнетания, и потом Чондэ фыркает и говорит:

– Десятый участник – это голос Бэкхёна.

Ведущие разражаются смехом.

– Я серьёзно! – говорит он и подаётся вперёд, улыбаясь своей очаровательной улыбкой Чеширского кота. – Бэкхён такой громкий, что может заменить _двух_ людей, и из-за болезни немного странно видеть его таким тихим.

Чондэ пересказывает историю о том, как принёс Бэкхёну листочки и ручку, потому что не мог вынести пустоты комнаты, и ведущие смеются, когда он объясняет, что купил листочки с щеночками, потому что они напомнили ему Бэкхёна. Он заканчивает историю, выдумывая что-то о том, как Бэкхён злоупотребляет своим положением, и Бэкхён хихикает в воротник, потому что он _действительно_ мог бы так поступить.

– Мы все должны помолиться за его здоровье, верно? – спрашивает ведущий помоложе, чьё имя Бэкхён никак не может запомнить. Чондэ кивает и хлопает в ладоши.

– Бэкхён, – старательно начинает он. – Я всегда говорил тебе помолчать… – ведущие смеются, – но это не то, что я имел в виду. Скорее выздоравливай.

Он улыбается прямо в камеру, неожиданно искренне, и Бэкхён думает, так ли всякий раз чувствуют себя фанатки Чена по всему миру.

(Его грудь сжимается, даже когда Чондэ придумывает какую-то шутку о том, что крадёт у Бэкхёна его строчки и справляется с ними лучше. Бэкхён ждёт, что напряжение на сердце сойдёт на нет, но этого так и не происходит.)

 

 

 

 

 

Они заканчивают их первые выступление за год и последние выступления эры, а после отправляются в загадочный хиатус, чтобы вернуться с очередным релизом в середине года. Другие участники снимаются в фильмах, путешествуют или работают над соло-альбомами, но Чондэ, Бэкхён и Минсок заточены в Корее ещё на неделю, чтобы уладить дела, связанные с CBX. EXO отдыхают, но сезон CBX начался только в октябре, так что у них ещё всё впереди, даже несмотря на то, что это просто мини-альбом.

Минсок и Чондэ посещают радиопередачи, на которых Бэкхён тоже _должен быть_ , и он увязывается с ними как группа поддержки. По вечерам они спорят о том, какой фильм посмотреть, и Минсок всякий раз злоупотребляет положением хёна. Общежитие кажется пустым без остальных шести участников, но смех Минсока и Чондэ достаточно громкий, чтобы этого не чувствовать. Бэкхён думал, что сдерживать смех будет тяжелее, но никогда не замечал, насколько это часто наиграно, когда порой и улыбки достаточно.

– У тебя ведь на следующей неделе ничего нет? – спрашивает Чондэ, когда Минсок забирается в кровать, как ответственный взрослый. Бэкхён бросает на Чондэ молчаливый – но очень осуждающий – взгляд, потому что у него, конечно же, нет _ничего_. – То есть, да, у тебя операция в субботу, но Минсок-хён поедет в гости к Лу Ханю-хёну, и раз уж у нас тоже перерыв, я подумал… – Он путается в словах, и это мило. Бэкхёну хочется ударить себя. – Ты хочешь погостить у меня дома в Сихыне?

Бэкхён поднимает обе брови.

– Я хочу сказать, ты, конечно, можешь поехать к себе домой, если хочешь, но я подумал, что так будет лучше, чем дом твоей бабушки, потому что деревня – это как-то… а без твоего голоса я просто… я просто подумал… – Бэкхён, что неудивительно, молчит. – Я просто думаю, что тебе не стоит оставаться одному? Так слишком тихо. – Чондэ избегает его взгляда, таращась а телевизор на рекламу. – Моя мама так хочет с тобой нормально познакомиться, и тебе наверняка понравится город, мне кажется.

У Бэкхёна на кончике языке миллионы язвительных ответов. _Знакомство с родителями? Уже?_ – это один. _Угости меня ужином перед тем, как отвезти к себе домой, Чондэ-я_ – другой. Но Бэкхён больше не должен озвучивать эти мысли, и вместо этого он улыбается, не в силах сдержаться, и кивает.

 

 

 

 

 

Путешествовать легче, когда у EXO перерыв, и им не нужно объявлять, когда и где они будут, чтобы подвергнуться атакам визжащих подростков. Машина компании довозит их прямо до самого дома Чондэ, и, хотя улицы вокруг и пустые, Бэкхён всё равно подозрительно оглядывается, ожидая, что фанаты нападут на него.

– Ма-а-а-ам! – кричит Чондэ, сбрасывая ботинки. – Мы пришли!

Мама Чондэ быстро сбегает по ступенькам. Она на целую голову ниже Чондэ, и, когда видит Бэкхёна, улыбается.

– Бэкхённи! – восклицает она и заключает его в объятия. Чондэ улыбается шире из-за удивлённого вида Бэкхёна. – Так здорово наконец-то тебя встретить!

Бэкхён автоматически открывает рот, но спохватывается и быстро пишет: _«спасибо за вашу заботу»_ на листочке с пуделем, протягивает его вперёд и кланяется. Мама Чондэ с благодарностью берёт листочек и краснеет. У неё улыбка Чондэ.

– Отнеси его сумки, – сурово шепчет она, обняв своего сына, и Чондэ ноет всю дорогу на второй этаж, пока не открывает пинком правую дверь и не бросает чемодан Бэкхёна прямо здесь.

– Это моя комната… – говорит он немного смущённо, и Бэкхён осматривается с улыбкой на лице, потому что очевидно, что Чондэ ничего тут не поменял с тех пор, как переехал в общежитие. По краю тёмно-синего постельного белья нарисованы ярко-розовые свинки, на стенах висят плакаты групп, которые были знамениты раньше, и Бэкхён задумывается, куда они все подевались сейчас.

На стуле у окна висит розовое одеяло в цветочек, а на полу лежит тонкий матрас, и Чондэ трёт шею и говорит:

– Прости, у нас нет гостевой спальни.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза. Они с Чондэ _сотни раз_ спали вместе – но почему-то такая постановка предложения заставляет его покраснеть в тишине. Он пишет: _«мы и раньше жили в одной комнате»_ на пузике борзой, и Чондэ смеётся.

– Верно, – соглашается он, но его улыбка всё ещё какая-то _не такая_ , и Бэкхён не может понять, чем именно. – Просто пытаюсь быть гостеприимным хозяином.

 _«Старайся лучше»,_ – пишет Бэкхён, шевеля бровями, и Чондэ говорит:

– Хотя, знаешь, что? Я передумал. Можешь спать на улице.

Бэкхён беззвучно смеётся.

 

 

 

 

 

Мама Чондэ охуенно готовит.

Бэкхён не может перестать есть. Он слышит порицающий голос Минсока у себя в голове, говорящий, как много ему придётся заниматься, чтобы сбросить вес. _«Не могу остановиться и не остановлюсь»,_ ‒ отвечает он воображаемому Минсоку и поглощает ещё одну ложку калькуксу.

 _«Очевидно, ты не унаследовал кулинарные способности от мамы»,_ – пишет он и незаметно протягивает листочек Чондэ. Он мстит, скомкав листочек и бросив Бэкхёну в лоб. Чондэ, вообще-то, хорошо готовит, _очень_ хорошо, но ему этого знать не надо.

Мама Чондэ смеётся, когда тот повторяет ей то, что было на листочке, и Бэкхён краснеет от своей грубости и незаметно пинает Чондэ под столом за то, что всё разболтал. Чондэ пинает в ответ.

– Спасибо, Бэкхённи, – говорит она, улыбаясь этой улыбкой семьи Ким, от которой щурятся глаза, а скулы становятся ещё заметнее. – Я рада, что тебе здесь нравится. Мне жаль, что тебе приходится терпеть моего сына, просто чтобы покушать.

Глаза Бэкхёна расширяются, и он кусает губы, чтобы не улыбаться, когда Чондэ ноет:

– Ма-а-а-а-ам, ну почему-у-у-у!

Подмигивание от женщины за пятьдесят неожиданно, и Бэкхён всё-таки не может сдержать смеха.

Он давно не чувствовал себя так естественно и расслабленно, как сейчас, сидя за столом с Чондэ и его мамой. Даже хотя здесь нет отца и брата Чондэ, всё равно всё кажется так легко, и он достаточно вечеров провёл, слушая рассказы Чондэ о семье, чтобы знать, что эту тему не стоит поднимать. Бэкхён понимает, у него с отцом тоже отношения не самые прекрасные.

Семья Ким вовсе не тихая, даже когда набивает рты, и Бэкхён и не хотел бы, чтобы это было иначе.

 

 

 

 

 

Они допоздна играют в Mario Kart на – внимание – чёртовом _геймкубе_ Чондэ, но Бэкхён рад, что они играют во что-то с приставками, потому что ими гораздо легче бить людей, чем компьютерной мышкой.

– Ай, ай, сдаюсь, сдаюсь! – орёт Чондэ, когда Бэкхён опрокидывает его на диван, долбя приставкой и садясь на него сверху за то, что читерил во время гонки и щекотал Бэкхёна так сильно, что он вообще съехал с карты. – Ты выиграл, выиграл!

Торжествующий Бэкхён садится на пятки и ухмыляется. Мама Чондэ с улыбкой проходит мимо, желая им спокойной ночи, но не говорит им быть потише. Бэкхёну кажется, что он очень сильно полюбит маму Чондэ.

– Знаешь, ты можешь уже с меня слезть, – бормочет, отвернувшись, Чондэ, и Бэкхён даже не понимал, что сидит на нём верхом, пока не слез, повторяя губами « _прости_ ». Он хочет пошутить, чтобы избавиться от неловкого молчания, но не может, так что вместо этого он чувствует, как его лицо очень, очень сильно краснеет без какой-то определённой причины.

Чондэ, морщась, массирует ляжки.

– Твоя задница такая костлявая, она как будто из осколков стекла вылеплена.

Бэкхён делает полное ужаса лицо и бьёт Чондэ приставкой.

« _Жопа_ », – проговаривает он губами. Чондэ говорит:

– Я знаю, что у тебя её нет, что дальше? – Он усмехается, и битва приставками начинается заново.

 

 

 

 

 

Они решают рискнуть прогуляться и даже воспользоваться общественным транспортом, потому что они уже сходят с ума, ежедневно играя в компьютерные игры и притворяясь, что они едят меньше, чем на самом деле. Они договорились _никогда_ не рассказывать об этом Минсоку. Выходить на улицу может быть опасно, но без телохранителей и камер, выдающих их статус, они наверняка сольются с толпой быстрее.

Бэкхён надевает маску, очки и панамку и раскидывает руки, как бы спрашивая: _как я выгляжу?_

Чондэ смеётся, понимая Бэкхёна даже без слов. (Они с этим хорошо справляются – всегда хорошо справлялись.)

– Как знаменитость, которая слишком сильно пытается слиться с толпой. – Он протягивает руку и снимает с Бэкхёна очки. – Панамки хватит, чтобы спрятать глаза, а без макияжа твоё страшное еблишко всё равно никто не узнает.

Бэкхён бьёт плечо Чондэ чуть сильнее обычного, потому что слова о его страшном лице почему-то _обижают_ больше обычного, хотя он слышал это сто раз, а пятьдесят раз из ста это шутливо говорил Чондэ.

– А что насчёт меня? – спрашивает – после нытья – Чондэ, так же раскидывая руки, и Бэкхён оценивающесклоняет голову набок. У него чёрная маска, контрастирующая с Бэкхёновой белой, и кепка, скрывающая лицо.  Он выглядит больше как какой-то недо-ловелас, чем как Чондэ – который, на контрасте, настоящий ловелас – так что Бэкхён меняет кепку на очки, которые Чондэ с него снял, и тянется пригладить его торчащие волосы.

Бэкхён чуть ближе к Чондэ, чем нужно для такой ситуации, но он не думает, что ему кажется, как по Чондэ пробегает дрожь, когда Бэкхён приглаживает волосы на висках и проводит пальцами по скулам. Он не видит лица Чондэ за очками и маской, но в тяжёлой густой тишине он слышит, как сбивается его дыхание.

Неожиданно смущённый, Бэкхён отступает на шаг и похлопывает Чондэ по макушке, как любящая мамочка, будто говоря: « _мой малютка чен-чен~»_

Чондэ шлёпает его по руке и хмурится:

– На один сантиметр выше, – говорит он. – На _один_.

Бэкхён хихикает, и странная атмосфера между ними рассеивается.

 

 

 

 

 

Сихын – большой город, хотя ему далековато до Сеула или даже до Пучона, но Чондэ был прав, когда предположил, что Бэкхёну здесь понравится. Но, опять же, Бэкхёну нравятся все города, и он уверен, что ему было бы весело вне зависимости от места, если он вместе со своим лучшим другом.

И всё-таки, Сихын суетливый и шумный, и Бэкхёну это нравится, нравится, как легко они с Чондэ сливаются с толпой, и на них даже никто не смотрит, потому что вокруг просто слишком много людей. Всё такое большое и громкое, и Бэкхён не может пресытиться, потому что, пусть Сихын и меньше, чем Сеул, у него есть свой особенный характер и душа. Он напоминает ему о Чондэ, как ни странно – может, не самый шумный, но точно самый весёлый. Бэкхён хочет познакомиться с Сихыном ближе, чтобы узнать, что ещё у них есть общего.

Они обедают в барбекю-ресторане, в котором не столики, а скорее кабинки, потому что они оба слишком боятся показывать лица. В магазинчике мороженого, где они покупают джелато, играет «Cherish». Бэкхён пинает Чондэ под столом, когда он поёт Бэкхёновы строчки вместо своих.

В конце концов, это просто замечательный день, и приятно заняться обычными вещами – походить по магазинам, поесть в кафешках – хотя самая ненормальная часть всего этого в том, что Бэкхёну приходится передавать Чондэ листочек каждые пару минут. Забавно, однако, что Чондэ в половине случаев предугадывает, что Бэкхён хочет сказать, ещё до того, как он достаёт листочки, так что он расходует меньше, чем думал.

Когда они возвращаются домой – то есть, э, в дом Чондэ – у них отваливаются ноги, и они по крайней мере пять минут просто валяются на кроватях и хихикают, потому что они прогулялись по городу и ни один человек их не узнал, и это так _круто_.

– Как прошёл ваш день? – спрашивает позже мама Чондэ, добавляя в спагетти столько чеснока, что Бэкхён уже даже не знает, что такое углеводы, и ему всё равно. – Повеселились?

Чондэ восторженно рассказывает маме о том, как они провели день, и как они вполне уверены, что их никто не заметил – хотя это они завтра утром узнают из навера, или из вейбо, или откуда-нибудь ещё. Он как ребёнок, пересказывающий события дня в школе, не пропуская ни единой детали, и Бэкхён не может сдержать улыбки, расплывающейся на лице, пока наблюдает за оживлённым рассказом Чондэ.

Чондэ и Бэкхён сталкиваются ногами под столом, и никто не отстраняется. Мама Чондэ замечает всё более и более широкую улыбку Бэкхёна, и её глаза поблёскивают. Бэкхён не знает, почему он чувствует себя ребёнком, пойманным с рукой в коробке с печеньем, но именно так он и чувствует.

На следующий день обнаруживаются по крайней мере тридцать разных фотографий с Бэкхёном и Чондэ на их свидании, и это немного сбавляет градус радости, но это не так уж и ужасно. Многие фотографии сделаны издалека и очень, очень зернистые, и в комментариях люди спорят, действительно ли это _свидание Бэкхёна и Чондэ_ или нет. Раньше Бэкхён злился из-за того, что его жизнь стала для других людей игрой, но сейчас он просто чувствует усталость.

– Утро, – бормочет Чондэ, зевая, и Бэкхён надувает губы, подсовывая свой телефон ему под нос, показывая фотографии и пытаясь не заострять внимание на том, какой Чондэ милый, когда сонный. Тот вздыхает. – Не могу сказать, что удивлён, но…

Чондэ хмурится. Ну, он хотя бы чувствует то же, что и Бэкхён, но, опять же, когда они вообще бывали на разных волнах.

Бэкхён убирает телефон, и Чондэ стонет, падая обратно на подушки и доставая свой телефон, чтобы проверить социальные сети.

Бэкхён прикусывает губу, когда Минсок отправляет сообщение, и не может сдержать беззвучного смеха над его: _«надеюсь, вы повеселились на своём свидании~»_ с прикреплённой селкой с ним и Лу Ханем, показывающими V и вместе поедающими завтрак. Это легко может сойти за свидание по стандартам фанатов. Бэкхён пишет это Минсоку и смеётся над ответом.

_«Не завидуй, что мой парень милее твоего»._

Бэкхён разражается тихим смехом, шумно дыша, и отправляет: _«нет никого милее чен-чена~»._ И даже если Чондэ глядит на него, пока он смеётся в телефон, Бэкхён не замечает.

 

 

 

 

 

Пусть сейчас и весна, на улице _блядски холодно_.

Бэкхён и Чондэ решают остаться дома и посмотреть кино после их грандиозного поражения в незаметных прогулках. Они сворачиваются на диване в трёх одеялах каждый и даже со включённым обогревом дрожат.

– Я _так_ замёрз, – жалуется Чондэ и ноет ещё немного, а потом сдаётся и тянет за одеяла Бэкхёна, чтобы они могли разделить тепло друг друга. Он кладёт голову на плечо Бэкхёна, и это далеко не первый раз, когда они так вместе лежат, но Бэкхён не может пошутить о том, что происходит на экране, и всё ощущается необъяснимо иначе. Он слышит своё сердцебиение в ушах и не может заглушить его идиотским смехом, вынужденный смиряться с неровным ритмом и не в силах даже сосредоточиться на фильме.

Когда первый фильм их марафона заканчивается, Чондэ уже спит, и Бэкхён по-доброму закатывает глаза, потому что это должен был быть _марафон_ , а Чондэ уже вырубился. Он мог бы встать, чтобы его разбудить, и поставить следующий фильм из списка, но вместо этого просто кладёт щёку на голову Чондэ. Чондэ похрапывает, и Бэкхёна убаюкивает собственное дыхание.

 

 

 

 

 

В пятницу Бэкхён не может найти себе места.

Неудивительно, потому что завтра ему предстоит операция на его – спорно – самом важном органе. Но Бэкхён не хочет, чтобы Чондэ подумал, будто это его вина или что, так что он – что неудивительно – не говорит о своей панике. За завтраком он ковыряется в еде, а не ест нормально, боясь, что она полезет наружу, как только он проглотит, но без звука он не может спрятать бледность лица, и Чондэ успокаивающе касается его руки.

‒ Пойдём, ‒ бормочет он, и его длинные тонкие пальцы обхватывают запястье Бэкхёна, вытягивая его из-за стола. – Спасибо за еду, мам, мы с Бэкхёном пойдём прогуляться.

‒ Осторожнее там, ребятки! – кричит она им вслед, когда Чондэ хватает их куртки и помогает Бэкхёну одеться, будто им по десять лет, а не по двадцать четыре. Чондэ настойчиво ведёт Бэкхёна за руку по улице и не отпускает, пока они не оказываются в просторном парке в конце улицы, но даже тогда Чондэ крепко прижимается к Бэкхёну плечом.

В парке они занимаются ерундой: играют с собаками и бросают камешки во всё ещё подмёрзший пруд. Сейчас ещё рано, так что парк почти пустой. Они прячут лица в плотно обёрнутых вокруг лиц шарфах, и Чондэ спихивает Бэкхёна с качелей, смеясь, когда он падает на колени.

Они играются так, будто им действительно десять, а не двадцать четыре, и, несмотря ни на что, Бэкхён не думает о том, что ждёт его завтра.

Но в обед Чондэ должен созвониться с менеджером по поводу, кажется, какого-то ОСТа, который он записывает, так что Бэкхён беспокойно сидит в гостиной, барабаня пальцами по ляжкам. В тишине своего одиночества, в ожидании, когда Чондэ закончит разговор, он осознаёт, что ждёт его завтра, и неожиданно запах жареного лука уже не кажется таким соблазнительным.

Бэкхён понимает, почему операция его пугает, и это его почему-то успокаивает – _понимание_ , откуда взялась его паника, и что она логически объяснима. У этой операции почти не бывает осечек, особенно учитывая, насколько у него маленький узел, но вероятность всё ещё есть. Бэкхён может навсегда потерять способность петь и сомневается, что SM когда-либо поставят его в дэнс-лайн, хотя он за годы стал танцевать лучше. Вероятнее всего, его вышвырнут или заставят уйти.

Но кое-что ещё пугает его в завтрашнем дне, потому что завтра они поедут в Сеул, начнут работать над камбэком. Завтра Бэкхён и Чондэ уезжают домой, в переполненную общагу, и то тяжёлое, невидимое, повисшее над ними в тишине, _должно_ остаться в Сихыне ради их группы.

И почему-то это больше всего пугает Бэкхёна, потому что им _нужно_ , чтобы воспоминания, которые они оба здесь сделали, здесь и остались, как и пыльное постельное бельё со свинками и плакаты с позабытыми группами. Проблема в том, что Бэкхён не хочет.

Мама Чондэ замечает, что Бэкхён бесцельно сидит на диване, и приподнимает бровь точно так же, как Чондэ.

‒ Будь другом, помоги мне накрыть на стол? – просит она, и Бэкхён, благодарный за разбавленное молчание, подчиняется.

На кухне шумно: кипит вода в кастрюле, звенит таймер на рисоварке, стучит нож по доске, звенят тарелки и столовые приборы, когда Бэкхён накрывает на стол. Мама Чондэ даже напевает, когда готовит, заполняя тишину, и Чондэ, может, и не унаследовал её кулинарные способности, но голос точно получил от неё.

‒ Чондэ тебе никогда не говорил, почему я так хотела с тобой познакомиться, да? – неожиданно начинает она, вешая фартук на ручку двери, и Бэкхён глупо моргает. – Потому что я всегда хотела тебя поблагодарить.

Бэкхён колеблется, застанный врасплох благодарностью старшего, и мама Чондэ даже, чёрт возьми, _кланяется_ , и Бэкхён машет руками и суетится больше обычного.

‒ Ты всегда так хорошо заботился о моём сыне, ‒ говорит она, к счастью, выпрямляясь, и Бэкхён просто торопливо качает головой, но она заключает его руки в свои и заставляет его посмотреть вниз на себя. – Я до сих пор помню, как он вернулся со своего первого прослушивания и всё говорил про какого-то Бён Бэкхёна, который, как он наверняка знал, точно пройдёт вместо него. Но он даже не был расстроен, потому что больше радовался за тебя, чем за себя, хотя вы знали друг друга всего день.

Бэкхён от этого краснеет, потому что никогда не слышал историю с этой стороны.

‒ Жизнь айдола – это нелегко, ‒ говорит она медленно, но не покровительственно – по понятным причинам. – И я всегда хотела, чтобы мой Чондэ был счастлив, но это тяжело, когда у вас такая занятая жизнь. – Её ладони отпускают его руки и поднимаются к его лицу, нежно гладя, как мать гладит собственного сына. – Так что спасибо тебе, Бэкхён, потому что я никогда не видела Чондэ счастливее, чем с тобой. Спасибо, что заботишься о нём.

Бэкхён, что неудивительно, молчит.

Она ещё и треплет его по щеке и опускает руки как раз в тот момент, когда Чондэ заваливается в гостиную и спрашивает:

‒ О чём вы разговаривали?

‒ Ни о чём, солнышко, ‒ говорит она и бросает на Бэкхёна пронзительный взгляд семьи Ким, от которого он чувствует себя прозрачным стеклом.

 

 

 

 

 

Ужин проходит шумно, Чондэ и его мама препираются, и Бэкхён иногда вставляет саркастичные замечания на листочках. Он по-прежнему не слишком голоден, хотя и съедает немного, но, удивительно, в этот раз он нервничает не из-за операции.

 _«Я никогда не видела Чондэ счастливее, чем с тобой»_ проигрывается на повторе в голове Бэкхёна, как куплет песни, хореографию которой он пытается отточить, и с каждым повтором его живот крутит всё сильнее. Бэкхён даже не может понять, сделала ли его это новость счастливее или только полностью растревожила, и не уверен, почему мысль о том, что он нравится Чондэ больше всех остальных, так приятна, когда она исходит от человека, который знает его лучше всех.

После ужина они устраивают ещё одно шумное представление из мытья посуды, и Чондэ визжит, когда Бэкхён брызгает ему в нос грязной мыльной водой, и мстит тем же. Его мама раздражённо вздыхает и вышвыривает их из кухни, потому что они только устроят больший беспорядок.

Угнетённые, они поднимаются по лестнице, и Бэкхён удивляется, когда вместо того, чтобы пойти в комнату Чондэ, он хватает его за запястье и шёпотом зовёт за собой.

‒ Не говори об этом маме, ‒ бормочет он, спуская лестницу на чердак при помощи палки с крюком на конце, и подгоняет к ней Бэкхёна.

Чердак пыльный и явно не используется – паутина в каждом углу и движущиеся тени, которые Бэкхён будет настойчиво игнорировать. У Чондэ, однако, как всегда, стальные нервы, и его даже не беспокоит паучок на плече, которого он просто стряхивает.

У Бэкхёна все силы уходят на то, чтобы не завизжать. Он всегда громче, когда волнуется или, в данном случае, боится. А учитывая, что напряжение у него в животе с ужина так и не исчезло, сейчас он, наверное, испытывает и то, и другое.

‒ Но это не главная достопримечательность, ‒ дразнит Чондэ, подмигивая, и Бэкхён сглатывает, когда Чондэ вытаскивает маленькую железную приставную лестницу и открывает люк в потолке.

На крыше есть маленькая площадка, едва ли больше двух квадратных метров, и им приходится прижаться друг к другу теснее, просто чтобы не упасть, особенно когда Чондэ закрывает люк.

‒ Мама всегда мне запрещает сюда подниматься, так что я стараюсь, чтобы она не узнала, ‒ бормочет он объяснение. Бэкхён не боится высоты, _слава боженьке_ , но понимает, почему мама Чондэ беспокоится. – Я раньше всегда сюда приходил, когда волновался о чём-то.

Он говорит всё ещё неуверенно и негромко, каким Бэкхён его видит очень редко, и запрокидывает голову назад, открывая шею. Его кадык подпрыгивает с каждым словом. Бэкхёну никогда не хотелось ничего попробовать сильнее, чем обнажённую бледную кожу на шее Чондэ. Ой.

‒ Звёзд здесь вообще не видно, но мне всё равно нравится вид, ‒ признаётся Чондэ, и Бэкхён тоже задирает голову, моргая на густые тяжёлые тучи, проплывающие по небу. Вдалеке чётко видны очертания города, расцвечивающие горизонт. – Ты знаешь, я пришёл сюда после первого дня прослушиваний, ‒ смеётся Чондэ, и Бэкхён не может сдержать улыбки. – Интересно, как бы отреагировали мы восемнадцатилетние, если бы увидели нас сейчас.

Бэкхён смеётся и тоже задумывается об этом. И правда, как бы восемнадцатилетний Бэкхён себя чувствовал, узнав, что он мог бы получить всё, что всегда хотел, но рискует всё это потерять из-за чёртова узла в горле. И что он сражается с неутихающей, отчаянной жаждой поцеловать в губы своего лучшего друга – того самого мальчишку, которого он встретил тогда на прослушивании.

Каким-то образом Чондэ удаётся понять мысли Бэкхёна – и лучше бы не последнюю – потому что он обнимает свои колени и с улыбкой поглядывает на Бэкхёна краем глаза.

‒ Я знаю, что ты волнуешься о завтрашнем дне, ‒ говорит он, и Бэкхён ёрзает, чувствуя себя неловко от того, что за ним наблюдают. – Но не стоит.

Бэкхён моргает.

‒ Я знаю, что ты думаешь, будто у тебя есть только твой голос, Бэкхён, но это не так, и ты такая же часть EXO, как и мы все, певец ты или нет. – Он толкает Бэкхёна плечом, и Бэкхён хочет отвернуться, чтобы скрыть румянец, но _не может_. Он знал, что по нему всё было заметно, если уж даже Кёнсу сказал, но это сейчас – совсем другой уровень. – Операция пройдёт успешно, и ты совсем скоро опять станешь биглем, так что не беспокойся, тебе не идёт.

Бэкхён против воли шумно фыркает, и Чондэ заинтересованно наблюдает за его лицом.

 _«Что, если она не удастся,_ ‒ думает Бэкхён _, ‒ что, если я навсегда потеряю голос, и меня вышвырнут, что, если на меня всем наплевать, потому что я больше не громкий, не весёлый, не талантливый,_ ‒ сглатывает он и думает, правда ли Чондэ может читать его мысли. ‒ _Что, если я потеряю голос навсегда»._

‒ Даже если так, ‒ бормочет Чондэ в ответ. – Ты никогда не потеряешь друзей. – Он на минуту замолкает, кусая нижнюю губу, и говорит: ‒ Ты никогда не потеряешь _меня_.

Бэкхён целует его.

Бэкхён целует его, а потом паникует, не зная, почему он это сделал, но не в силах отстраниться. Он не закрывает глаза, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Чондэ. Его глаза расширяются, а потом закрываются, и он, блять, _он целует Бэкхёна в ответ_.

К чёрту их дружбу, или карьеру, или отношения в группе; Бэкхёна это больше не волнует. Целовать парня так пиздецки странно, думает Бэкхён, и ещё страннее целовать _Чондэ_ , но это также почему-то _правильно_ , в самом странном смысле этого слова. Его губы обветренные и холодные, а рот, в противоположность, влажный и горячий. Но даже хотя губы Чондэ заняты, он совсем не тихий. Он удовлетворённо стонет, когда запускает руки в волосы Бэкхёна, притягивая ближе. В ответ дыхание Бэкхёна сбивается, и он довольно вздыхает, когда Чондэ нежно поглаживает его щёки.

‒ _Наконец-то_ , ‒ бормочет Чондэ, будто бы всегда этого ждал, и Бэкхён понимает, что ждал так же долго. Он думает, когда же ему начал нравиться Чондэ – было ли это из-за того, что он положил перед ним листочки в форме животных, или это была улыбка неловкого восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки, пожелавшего ему удачи на прослушивании. Так или иначе, Бэкхён уже давно, давно этого хотел, и заметил это, только когда его голос перестал заглушать его _желание_.

Бэкхён громкий, желание Бэкхёна громче, но его нужда – гораздо тише.

Чондэ снова стонет, когда Бэкхён – как всегда не сдерживая себя – прижимается губами к коже за его ухом, а потом спускается ниже по шее, покусывая, ощущая соль и одеколон. Бэкхён и раньше делал такие… _вещи_ , и ему так же сильно _хотелось_ , но никогда никто ему не был так сильно _нужен_ , как Чондэ, никогда ему не было так нужно услышать, как кто-то теряет себя под ним, как нужно от Чондэ прямо _сейчас_.

Но только когда рука Чондэ опускается на пах Бэкхёна, он понимает, что, как бы сильно ему не было это _нужно_ , он _не может_ , потому что ему приходится напрягать каждую клеточку тела, чтобы не застонать.

А Бэкхён не хочет, чтобы их первый раз был таким. Он хочет, чтобы Чондэ знал, какой он хороший – как Бэкхёну из-за него хорошо, и единственный способ, которым он хочет это донести – это с помощью собственного голоса.

Чондэ, для которого внутренние озарения Бэкхёна незаметны, продолжает щупать его шорты, и не останавливается, пока Бэкхён не обхватывает его запястье и не каркает:

‒ Чондэ.

Тогда он останавливается. О да, долго же Бэкхён сохранял обет молчания.

Чондэ замирает, бледнеет и, осознавая свою ошибку, отодвигается так далеко, как может, запинаясь и безостановочно извиняясь.

‒ Я должен был спросить боже прости Бэкхён _боже_ …

Бэкхён нежно целует его, просто чтобы заткнуть.

Сейчас слишком темно, чтобы что-то написать, а особенно прочитать, так что Бэкхён изо всех сил старается донести то, что хочет сказать.

 _«Всё хорошо_ , ‒ говорит он поцелуем в губы. – _Я хочу тебя,_ ‒ поцелуй за ухом, ‒ _но не думаю, что смогу сейчас заняться сексом, не рискуя голосом»,_ ‒ заканчивает он, заключая лицо Чондэ в ладони. Чондэ, его душевный близнец, поддаётся его прикосновениям.

 _«Я хочу, чтобы ты услышал, как сильно я тебя люблю»_ остаётся между строк.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ наконец нежно говорит Чондэ. – Если ты уверен.

Бэкхён целует Чондэ в последний раз перед тем, как спуститься обратно, и ему не нужно видеть лица Чондэ, чтобы понять, что это значит.

 _«Спасибо»_ – один перевод.

 _«Продолжим позже»_ ‒ другой.

 

 

 

 

 

Бэкхён просыпается после операции, чувствуя себя куском говна.

Первое, что он хочет сделать – позвать Чондэ, который пообещал остаться в комнате ожидания, но даже это невозможно, потому что хирург сказал, что Бэкхён должен дать голосу отдохнуть ещё месяц. Херов _месяц_. Сейчас Бэкхён уже даже не уверен, волнуется за голос или нет, потому что он хочет заорать и, видит бог, он это сделает.

Но даже чувство похмелья после анестезии несопоставимо с головокружением, которое Бэкхён чувствует, когда Чондэ заходит и тут же берёт его за руку, успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцам по его костяшкам. Это неожиданно тихий поступок для них, но Бэкхён помаленьку учится любить тишину.

В течение следующих пары недель участники по очереди возвращаются в общежитие, обмениваясь историями о том, где были и что делали. Чондэ и Бэкхён молча решают оставить в тайне то, что произошло между ними в Сихыне, но Бэкхён не уверен, означает ли это, что всё осталось в Сихыне, или просто осталось между ними.

Он боится коснуться Чондэ, чтобы случайно не представить на обозрение что-то лишнее, и только через неделю, когда Чондэ целует его после того, как все ушли спать, беспокойства Бэкхёна растворяются в перекрывающей всё _нужде_.

Тем не менее, Бэкхён по-прежнему должен молчать. Забавно, как он раздумывает, не отбросить ли шанс выздоровления – и карьеру – чтобы помочь Чондэ с разрядкой.

Чондэ отстраняется, понимая, что они заходят так далеко, что могут не вернуться, и Бэкхён обиженно утыкается в его плечо. Чондэ под ним просто смеётся. (Бэкхён ещё кусает его за шею, но он уверен, что Чондэ этим больше наслаждается, чем чувствует себя наказанным.)

На следующее утро Минсок коварно усмехается ему, и Бэкхён краснеет под его тяжёлым взглядом, хотя Минсок и бормочет в кружку кофе:

‒ Ну неужели.

 

 

 

 

 

Спустя месяц, который Бэкхён всегда будет называть самым мучительным в своей жизни, он приходит к доктору, надеясь, что в последний раз.

Все восемь его одногруппников приходят с ним за компанию, _бог весть как_ передвигая графики, просто чтобы посидеть в комнате ожидания и попереругиваться, громко, как и всегда. Как Бэкхён вообще мог подумать, что эти люди его бросят просто из-за того, что он потеряет голос, когда они его терпели уже так долго.

Доктор, однако, не хочет, чтобы у неё в кабинете толпились девять человек, но Бэкхён настойчиво тянет Чондэ за собой с лицом, на котором написано: « _семья_ ». Она вздыхает, но разрешает ему войти.

Они заполняют бумаги, делают снимки и проверяют. В конце концов доктор кивает и говорит:

‒ Попробуйте что-нибудь сказать.

‒ Чондэ?.. ‒ неуверенно пробует он, потому что это первое, что приходит на ум, и Чондэ при звуке своего имени, чёрт возьми, _сияет_.

‒ Он будет ещё хрипеть, потому что вы долго им не пользовались, ‒ объясняет доктор с улыбкой. – Но, чем больше вы будете говорить, тем лучше он будет становиться, так что, я думаю, вы совсем скоро поправитесь, Бён-щщи.

Бэкхён, всё ещё улыбаясь, долго благодарит её – молча, потому что от этой привычки сложно избавиться.

Снаружи одногруппники радостно восклицают при виде улыбки Бэкхёна и заключают его в объятия и похлопывают, пока Чунмён не стискивает слишком сильно, и Бэкхён пищит:

‒ Дышать не могу.

Тогда вопли радости начинаются снова, потому что все скучали по голосу Бэкхёна так же сильно, как и он сам.

Неожиданно сложно оказывается напоминать себе, что он может поговорить, когда хочет – но Бэкхён обнаруживает, что ему особо и не хочется. Есть что-то приятное в том, чтобы просто посидеть и послушать, как болтают остальные, в наблюдении, а не в участии, когда он заставлял себя только из-за своего имиджа. В машине по дороге в общагу так шумно, что никто не замечает, как Чондэ переплетает с Бэкхёном пальцы на заднем сидении, и они улыбаются друг другу, как влюблённые дураки, каковыми и являются.

Им приходится ждать до ночи, чтобы все ушли спать, и они могли просто побыть вдвоём. Минсок загадочно мигрировал на другой этаж, потому что «неожиданно почувствовал непреодолимое желание поспать на диване», а не в кровати, и Бэкхён надеется, что ему не будет от этого спаться хуже. Им так повезло с таким понимающим хёном в их жизни, хотя он и не очень-то помогает им сохранять тайну, но Бэкхён уверен, что они с Чондэ оба знают – Минсок заслуживает весь этот мир и ещё немножко.

Так или иначе, в темноте их комнаты, сдерживая стоны – к Бэкхёну вернулся голос, но у них всё ещё семеро одногруппников – Бэкхён наконец-то может сказать то, что хотел сказать с тех самых пор, как снова смог говорить.

‒ Я люблю тебя, ‒ бормочет он в изгиб в основании шеи Чондэ, но это не звучит драматичнее и не сильно отличается от тех раз, когда они говорили об этом друг другу, будучи _лучшими друзьями_ – они это постоянно говорят. Он думал, что почувствует себя как-то иначе, но в его груди из-за Чондэ всегда было это тепло, и Бэкхёну кажется, что, даже хотя они внезапно начали целоваться, ничего не изменилось.

Чондэ тихо чмокает его, и Бэкхёну не нужно слышать его признание, потому что он всё равно знает, что Чондэ чувствует то же самое. Сейчас и молчания достаточно.


End file.
